Champions
Champions is a turn-based strategy game, in which players dive into a fantasy world and attempt to conquer it. Seasons Lore Prologue Before the start of Al'Kanaar, a war between the numerous factions of the planet of Taris had been going on for many, many years. Despite consisting of numerous smaller conflicts, in addition to the larger territorial disputes, all of these conflicts were given the name 'The Great War'. A number of factions were brought under one banner, eventually making a few large global alliances. The largest of these alliances were the Forces of Justice, with the capital of Grand City. This alliance largely consisted of humans, though accepted various other races. When the reigning Queen Jenn Solewish inherited the crown of Grand City after the death of her father, she immediately ordered an expansion of her alliance's territory. While doing this, she attempted to convince the Tricksters of Al'Kanaar to join the Forces of Justice. This was controversial, however, due to the Trickster's unusual culture and formerly alignment with enemies of the Forces of Justice. Eight independent people from Grand City became mutineers because of this, abandoning the kingdom to claim Al'Kanaar for themselves. Another of these large alliances was known as The Protectors, a large faction consisting of numerous different races, all with the goal of protecting the nature of Taris. The Protectors and Forces of Justice had been keeping a truce for a long time, but when Jenn Solewish became the queen and ordered increased lumber production, The Protectors declared war in order to protect the forests. The news of this reached Westrand, where a human village, Peacefall, mutineered and joined The Protectors. The mayor of Peacefall, Sid Hogenshack, made an attempt at conquering all of Westrand, though without success due to the many conflicts in the region. He eventually gave up, and instead encouraged adventurers to recruit some champions, settle a village and try to conquer Westrand. Al'Kanaar Eight human mutineers from Grand City settled down on the Trickster-controlled island of Al'Kanaar. After killing or scaring off all Tricksters on the island, these eight mutineers quickly realized that they had to fight each other in order to gain full control of Al'Kanaar. Queen Jenn Solewish briefly attempted to force peace between the eight newly established factions and Tricksters, though with no success. All eight was determined to create a kingdom of their own. The Tricksters that weren't killed in the initial attack either fled to the nearby region of Westrand or settled down in the small village of Djak'nu, a small Trickster tribe led by King Ek'telan. Ek'telan had two trusted bodyguards, Sjak'tul and Prak'ton, who also worked as ambassadors and messengers between the Djak'nu tribe and the eight villages. In an attempt at peace, Ek'telan opened the inn in Djak'nu to the people of these new villages. This inn became a popular location on Al'Kanaar, and as the people of Grand City began to hear of the deeds of the Champions of Al'Kanaar, they came to the island to join the villages. The war between the eight factions began, with the Djak'nu tribe staying out of conflicts. John of Anakos started the war of by hastily getting rid of Meat, forcing Andrew, the leader of that village, to flee Al'Kanaar. He returned to Grand City, where his mutineering was punished by exile, forcing him to leave the city once again. Although Joan of Remeii had managed to persuade the skilled Trickster fisherman At'jas to join his village, he was unable to defend his village when an attack from John destroyed his village. Forced to flee, he left to Djak'nu, where he was granted refugee by king Ek'telan. At'jas, Joan's fisherman, decided to escape Al'Kanaar, leaving for Westrand. Brian of Hyperios had made himself a village with numerous strong champions. Notable champions include Fat Des, a former cook and soldier from Grand City, and Kamalaiakyea, one of the most infamous alchemists on Taris. When unsuspecting attacks from Lucille of Andorhee and Ziggy of Nuflatlan destroyed his village, however, Brian was forced to escape. He left Al'Kanaar completely, temporarily joining his former opponent, Joan, in Djak'nu. Fat Des died in an attack, but Kamalaiakyea returned to Grand City. Ziggy of Nuflatlan had become a force to be reckoned with, which is likely why John made a plan to destroy Nuflatlan. This plan was successful, forcing Ziggy and his champions to leave Al'Kanaar. They all fled to a coastal city in the Kingdom of Hasteworn, where they managed to avoid Queen Jenn Solewish's soldiers. Ziggy's champions left his shortly after arriving, however. The four remaining villages of Al'Kanaar went into a cold war after the defeat of Nuflatlan. However, due to John being considered a large threat, the other three villages temporarily aligned to take out the village of Anakos. Throughout his reign, John had managed to convince several champions to join his cause. One of the most notable of his champions were One Eye Jack, a talented hunter and cousin to the queen of Grand City. When the other three villages attacked, and destroyed, Anakos, John was forced to escape the island. He left for Westrand, as did One Eye Jack. John's last command, however, was to attack Gavin's village of Faskeri. Faskeri was home to several Tricksters and other notable people. Olof and Tjak’alon were both former residents of the tribe that Gavin's soldiers had raided during the initial attack of Al'Kanaar. When both fled to Djak'nu, Gavin's champions managed to convince them to return to their homelands and aid in Gavin's cause. However, Faskeri was destroyed by John's champions. Gavin joined his Trickster friends as they searched refugee in Djak'nu. This left just two leaders, fighting to control Al'Kanaar: Nathaniel and Lucille. When King Ek’telan decided to declare his complete allegiance to whoever could convince him to join them, Nathaniel and Lucille both sent champions to do so. Nathaniel's champion was successful, making King Ek'telan abandon Djak'nu temporarily. Ek'telan's bodyguard, Sjak'tul, joined him in aiding Nathaniel's village of Swegthuroq, while Ek'telan's other bodyguard, Prak’ton, saw this as betrayal against the Djak'nu tribe, and left to join Lucille's village of Andorhee. Prak'ton was eventually killed when he attacked Swegthuroq. The infamous architects, Helena Axis, also ended up joining Swegthuroq. With Lucille's village being weakened greatly, Nathaniel managed to lead his people to victory, as his champions destroyed Lucille's village, forcing her to escape to Westrand. Nathaniel, now king of Al'Kanaar, remained on the island, ruling his newly established nation. Ek'telan returned as king of Djak'nu, who now pledged their complete loyalty and allegiance to Swegthuroq. At the end of this war, Swegthuroq and Djak'nu had not joined any major faction. Westrand Sid Hogenshack's village of Peacefall was declared neutral, allowing everyone to use the inn of the village. Hogenshack encouraged adventurers to make an attempt at conquering Westrand in the name of The Protectors, and several took his suggestion and set out to settle villages. These adventurers settled villages consisting of Tricksters who had escaped from Al'Kanaar, as well as the native Mossfills and Finchords. Ten tribes were founded. Lucille, whose village had recently been destroyed by King Nathaniel of Al'Kanaar, was one of these ten. The war began early, with a large makeshift alliance turning their attention to Peko of Jabberwock, a Trickster tribe. Jabberwock was easily destroyed in the large attack, forcing Peko to escape Westrand, fleeing with her champions to Djak'nu on Al'Kanaar. Map This is the map of Taris, including only the currently explored areas. Factions & Races *'Forces of Justice:' Led by Queen Jenn Solewish. An alliance of kingdoms, tribes and smaller factions, determined to bring an end to war and hostility on Taris, willing to get this done by any means necessary. Currently at war against The Protectors. **''Kingdom of Grand City:'' Led by Queen Jenn Solewish. The largest human kingdom on Taris. **''Kingdom of Hasteworn:'' Led by King Sandor Ailton. Human kingdom. *'The Protectors:' Led by Grand Druid Shalonzor. An alliance of numerous different races, whose goal is to protect the nature of Taris. Currently at war against the Forces of Justice. **''Mackvale:'' Led by Grand Druid Shalonzor. Mossfill tribe. **''Hanhhjo:'' Led by High Shaman Fhill Phahh. Finchord tribe. **''Peacefall:'' Led by Mayor Sid Hogenshack. Human village. Home to many Trickster refugees from Al'Kanaar. **''TBA:'' Led by future ruler of Westrand. *'Al'Kanaar:' Led by King Nathaniel. Human kingdom. Nathaniel rose to power after the War of Al'Kanaar. **''Swegthuroq:'' Led by King Nathaniel. Human kingdom. **''Djak'nu Tribe:'' Led by King Ek'telan. Trickster tribe. 1ed3d1e98865f5c90f6b702b11f2ce13.jpg| Human Skærmbillede_2017-03-01_kl._15.34.04.png| Trickster 43b7ae9e17f0533f3bd67ee8ac78752e.jpg| Mossfill 5646bb893bd31e3ebe046731e554e3e8.jpg| Finchord 8fd63503cff54b9d9e266a5f54149e15.jpg| Giant Category:Champions